


The Pendant

by Lady_Joestar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Oneshot, mentions of deidara and tobi, small appearance by kisame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Joestar/pseuds/Lady_Joestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakuzu sells Hidan's pendant and realizes it is one of the biggest mistakes he made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pendant

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Hidan's mouth.  
> Based on an RP by me and my friends.

“Where is it? Where the fuck did it go? 

To say that Hidan was pissed would be an understatement. He was downright enraged. The most precious thing in the world to him was missing. He could not find his pendant. Hidan remembered taking it off three hours ago to take a shower and placing it on his dresser. When he returned, he found it missing. For the past three hours, he spent looking for it, but could not find it anywhere. There was no way he misplaced it, though. That pendant was a part of him and he always knew where it was.

"There is no way I lost it," Hidan thought as he tore apart the room he and Kakuzu shared. The room looked like Tobi destroyed it after being on a sugar high. ”That is not something I want to fucking experience again,“ he grumbled as he ripped the sheets off his bed. Not finding anything, he let out a frustrated yell.

"ARRGGGHHHH!!” Hidan yelled, as he pulled at his hair and fell back on his bed. “Where the fuck could it be?” At that moment, he heard the door open and lifting up his head, he saw Kakuzu walk in. He groaned and threw himself back on his bed knowing Kakuzu was going to throw a fit. He was not disappointed.

“What the hell happened here? Hidan, what did you do? Why does our place look like Deidara set off one of his bombs!?” Kakuzu screamed. 

“Will you keep your balls on bastard? I tore the place apart looking for my pendant. I put it on my fucking dresser and now its missing. I’ve been looking for it for the past three hours. You haven’t seen it have you asshole?”

Kakuzu sweated for all but a moment and he swore Hidan noticed it as he saw him raise his eyebrows, but passed it off as a trick of the light. Instead he replied, “How the hell should I know where you put your crap. I’m not your fucking babysitter. Take better care of your stuff and you won’t lose it.” He could feel Hidan glare at him as he sat up.

“There’s no reason to get pissy. I just asked if you fucking saw it,” Hidan remarked. “I’m gonna go check the common area again. You going to fucking help me dipshit or are you gonna stand there like a pussy?” He heard Kakuzu growl and could feel him glaring intensely at his back as he walked out of the room.

“Fine,” Kakuzu grumbled and followed the silver-haired man. However, he was not prepared for what would happen next. When he walked into the room, he spotted Hidan searching every nook and cranny for his pendant.

“Hey Kakuzu. How did your trip go?” Kakuzu turned towards the voice and spotted Kisame. He also saw Hidan freeze up.

“What the hell are you talking about Kisame?” Kakuzu questions, but no one missed the slight hesitation in his voice.

“Yeah! The fuck you talking about fishface? Kakuzu’s been here the whole time.” He turned towards the man in question. “Haven’t you?

Kisame turned and looked at Kakuzu. "So you haven’t told him then. This ought to be good.” Kisame laughed.

Hidan stared at the two. “What the fuck are you two on about? What haven’t you told me Kakuzu?”

Kisame turned and smiled gleefully at the Jashinist, showing off two rows of gleaming, white, pointed teeth. “It’s great what he did. He sold…” Kisame never got to finish what he was saying. He looked down to see a tan hand connected to black threads covering his mouth. He glanced up at the medic and saw a rage-filled face.

“Kisame. Leave. Now,” Kakuzu spoke in a low deathly voice. He let go of Kisame, whom promptly fled knowing that if he lingered or angered the ex Taki-nin any further, then his death would be imminent. When he finished watching Kisame leave, he turned his head towards Hidan and saw the look on his face. He wore a look of confusion, anger, and what looked like hurt. It broke Kakuzu’s heart.

“Kakuzu? What is he talking about? What did you sell?” Hidan questioned while looking down. When he looked at Kakuzu, all he saw was guilt and Hidan couldn’t bear to see it on his face.

For the first time in probably his whole life, Kakuzu actually felt nervous. Now that Kisame opened his mouth, he had no choice but to tell Hidan the truth. At that moment, Kakuzu felt guilt begin to eat at him, and he did not do guilt. He braced himself for what he thought was going to happen.

“I may have…uh…sold your…um pendant for some cash.” When the words left his mouth, he expected Hidan to start cursing up a storm and try and hit him. When nothing happened, he chanced a look at the zealot to find him staring and the look he wore tore Kakuzu’s hearts in half. Hidan had a look of complete and utter betrayal on his face, and for once in his life, Kakuzu knew that he made the biggest mistake.

“You what?” Hidan asked, sounding completely heartbroken. “How could you have done that? Kakuzu. That was my PENDANT!” the Jashinist screamed. “Why? Why did you sell it?” he asked quietly.

“As I just said, I needed the money. I had to pay for the cloaks that you destroyed,” he rationalized.

“Cash? You sold something I cherish deeply for CASH!? And to pay for fucking CLOAKS!? I still can’t believe you thought that I was the one who destroyed them. THAT WAS FUCKING TOBI AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT!!! And if you just came to me, I’d have given you the money for them. I may be an asshole sometimes Kakuzu, but even I know when I need to make amends and pay back what I owe. But you…"Hidan grabbed his hair in frustration. He couldn’t believe the bastard would do this just for some money, that he had a ton of, to pay for cloaks he didn’t wreck.

While Kakuzu tried not to have the guilt show on his face, he was not sure if he succeeded. At least when he spoke, his voice was strong and gave away no indication of what he was feeling.

"Stop your damn whining. Your scythe was right next to the cloaks and Deidara informed us…" Kakuzu never finished because the man standing in front of him was releasing some major KI. It made Kakuzu squirm.

"TOBI STOLE MY FUCKING SCYTHE WHEN HE WAS ON THAT SUGAR HIGH AND DESTROYED THE CLOAKS! And you believed fucking pretty boy? In case you didn’t notice Kakuzu, DEIDARA HATES MY FUCKING GUTS!! Of course he’d make up some bullshit lie. If you remember correctly, I was in the damn INFIRMARY! You’re my partner. I know we butt heads most of the time, but you’re supposed to trust me. I trusted you up until now. You had NO RIGHT TO SELL MY PENDANT!!!” Hidan was livid and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. He was sure the entire base could hear him. He was breathing heavily and his hands were clenched, drawing crimson blood. He could do nothing but glare intensely at the man standing in front of him.

“Stop complaining. It was just a necklace that you use to pray to a god that doesn’t exist. And I’m sure you can always get a new one.” But the moment those words left his mouth, Kakuzu knew he said the wrong thing. He found himself shoved up against the wall. Hidan had him by the front of his cloak and glowered at the man before him.

“How dare you,” Hidan whispered, his tone deadly. “How fucking dare you. The god crack I can take because you’re always taking low blows like that, but don’t you dare for one moment think I can just get another pendant. That has more value to me then my entire life. Don’t you ever say that again! You know nothing.” With that, Hidan gave the miser a good shove before letting go.

Kakuzu stood there speechless. He had never heard Hidan speak with such conviction before. He watched as Hidan walked away and he put his hand up to make grab for the Jashinist.

“Hidan wait. I…"Kakuzu began.

Hidan turned. "Save it for someone who cares Kakuzu. I don’t want to hear it.” He turned his back again and Kakuzu watched him leave the base. He wanted to chase after the zealot, but was smart enough to know to leave Hidan alone. He did not fancy losing all the hearts that he valued and was not planning on dying just yet. Kakuzu knew he could do something and returned to his room to get his tools.

Hidan grabbed his scythe as he stormed out of the base. He made his way to a clearing not too far away and he was surrounded by trees

“Damn Kakuzu. Who gave him the right to do this? How dare he say something like that. He doesn’t fucking know anything.” Hidan swung his scythe and cut into a tree. “DOESN’T KNOW ANYTHING!!!” Hidan raged and soon was cutting into trees left and right. Hours passed before he was finished. When he was done, he lay on the ground surrounded by trees and branches. He was breathing heavily and was sweating. Catching his breath, he sat up and surveyed the damage. Looking around, he noticed that he took care of quite a few trees. After calming down a bit more, Hidan noticed it was night and made his way back to the hideout.

“Maybe the old fucker will be asleep. Better for me so I don’t have to deal with his bullshit,” Hidan sighed. Making his way through the entrance, too tired to take notice of anything, he did not know if anyone was there. When he came to his room, he was not prepared for what he would find. When he opened the door, sitting on his bed, was his pendant. Dropping his scythe, he ran, quickly grabbed it, and inspected it. Deeming that it really was his, he put it on, relishing in the fact that he could feel the cool metal against his skin. When it sank in that he had it back he thought about where it came from.

“I went back to get it for you.” Hidan turned around startled. He saw Kakuzu leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. “When you left I realized that you…"Kakuzu gulped, afraid of the words that were about to leave his mouth, "were right.” Hidan gaped at him.

“What?” he asked.

“You heard me. I said you were right,” Kakuzu grumbled again. “I shouldn’t have stolen your pendant and sold it off. I didn’t have the right nor should I have blamed you for the cloaks.” Hidan could only stare at him dumbstruck. Kakuzu never apologized.

“But how? I thought you…”

“I went back and got it. I know every person I sell things too and this guy isn’t hard to track down. He will also no longer be a contact for anyone.”

“What do you mean?” Hidan asked.

Kakuzu sighed knowing his partner wasn’t always the brightest. “You have to be alive in order to receive bounties and items.”

“You killed him?” Hidan demanded.

“I just told you I did. You need to start listening,” Kakuzu growled.

“And you need to stop fucking taking things that don’t belong to you, you greedy bastard,” Hidan retorted.

“Hidan, I’m….”

“I know Kakuzu. You don’t have to say anything. It’s not your style. You went back and got it. That fucking says a lot in and of itself.” Hidan stared at his pendant.

“Maybe you could tell me the story behind that one day,” Kakuzu proposed, pointing to the necklace.

“Perhaps,” came the reply. There was a small silence before Kakuzu made his way to his bed and spoke.

“I’m heading to bed and you should, too.”

“Whatever asshole. Goodnight.” Hidan made his way to his bed as Kakuzu turned off the light. He laid down on his bed, his back facing Kakuzu. He gripped the necklace tightly before falling asleep.


End file.
